1. Field
Embodiments relate to an anthracene-based compound and an organic light-emitting device including the anthracene-based compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick responses, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and provision of multicolored images. A typical OLED has a structure including and an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode, which may be sequentially stacked in this order on a substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films including one or more organic compounds. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.